My Confession
by Im-too-outrageous-4-u
Summary: Annabeth is going to camp for hopefully the best summer ever but will a secret ruin that. HOO never happened. Rated T cause I can. it's fine for kids just has couple fluff no lemons and mild language. I'm not great at summaries but story should be good!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note! Hi everybody this is my second fanfic( but my first multi-chapter story) so I hope you like it I have to clear some stuff up first and if you don't read this you will be confused in the story so I highly recommend it:)**

**first: THERE IS NO HEROS OF OLYMPUS! **

**second: Thalia is not a huntress anymore for reasons that will be given later...**

**third: I'm having Annabeth from LA not San Fran sorry:)**

**fourth:Carter is not my original character she belongs to my good friend IrishGreekGirl. And if you want to see more of her check out her story "Life as a Royal Demigod" but in my story Carter is not a royal her parents are just very successful business people.**

**fifth: Kat is an original character of mine so please contact AND credit me if you wish to use her in a story of yours. Thanks:)**

**disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson sadly:( but I'm working on it...:)**

**So enjoy:)**

I looked up from my Iphone out the window from the middle section of the black escalade taking me to camp.

**(If you haven't read the AN yet you will be really sorry and confused...you've been warned...)**

I smiled at the thought of summer. This year would be my summer before my senior year. I was partially ready to run to camp I was so excited. I needed to be in a place that I have called home for so long. I wanted to see my family. I needed to have my crazy sleepovers with Thalia, Carter, and Kat.

Now to fill you in Carter and Kat came at the beginning of last summer. Carter is seventeen years old and is a daughter of Zeus. And Kat surprisingly enough is a daughter of Poseidon...yea and her last name you ask...well its Jackson. Yup she's Percy's full sister. How may you ask? Well she was born a when Percy was almost two and Poseidon didn't want to leave Sally with two powerful demigods so he took Kat and hid her and she grew up in Poseidon's palace. So I was looking forward to that.

I was excited to see how people like the new Olympus that I designed, I had finished it a month ago and had gotten a message from Chiron about how people are raving about it. I'm excited to go to campfire sing along, I am also(surprisingly) exited to see the Stoll's prank this summer.

But I am probably most excited to see my boyfriend of almost 2 years, Percy Jackson, I saw him 2 months ago when I stayed for a weekend in New York but it wasn't nearly long enough especially because there were so many of my camp friends wanted to see me too. But my smile went as quickly as it came when I remembered what I have to confess this summer. See all of my camp friends think I live in California with my stepmom my dad and my two brothers all year. Well, I do live there for a part of the year but if that was all I did I would be visiting New York WAY more often. Who am I you may ask?

I am Annabeth Chase I am seventeen years old and I am a super model.

"Now before you jump to any conclusions I'm not like all those other bitchy models out there I've only been in the business for 2 years, but I have already made it big. I fly to large cities, model for top designers, I grace the cover of many magazines, and have spreads in many...but my Camp Half-Blood friends don't know. How have I pulled it off without them knowing for this long, I'm still not quite sure? Well, I do have an idea Thalia is with the hunters...in the woods... I don't think she's near a newsstand. Carter spent the year traveling with her parents. Kat, I love the girl but she is as dumb as a doornail. She probably saw the magazine and went, "Hey she looks like Annabeth that's funny." And Percy, well what can I saw A. boys don't read magazines and B. he's a seaweed brain. So that leaves me in this situation where I have to figure out how to tell them.

That's when the oh so familiar lush green hill with a pine tree at the top came into view. The golden fleece simmered in the sunlight and peeleus(spelling?) Was wrapped snug around the trunk of the tree taking an early morning snooze. It was about 6:45 in the morning and most of the camp would be asleep. See we were supposed to arrive yesterday but my shoot in London ran over so I couldn't be here yesterday but everyone thinks I just had to stay in LA to watch my brothers. So there was another lie that came out of my mouth to over up my life.

The car came to a halt at the top of the hill. I took a deep cleansing breath and I closed my eyes. The driver came around to my door and opened it. I grabbed my Louis Vuitton airplane bag and stepped out onto the green grass in my Tory Burch tan tenner shoes. The cool morning breeze tickled my legs in my short blue jean cutoffs. I took a deep breath it smelled so clean and fresh, just what I needed this summer.

The driver closed the door. " Ummm miss," he said looking around, "are you sure this is where you wanna be dropped off?" "There is nothing out here."

I smiled and looked around finding it amusing that something that has meant so much to me couldn't be viewed by most of the world. " yeah, I'll be fine." I replied back.

With that he got back into the car and drove down the hill back to civilization. Only if he knew he was closer to people then he thought.

I readjusted my Louis Vuitton bag on my shoulder and grabbed my suitcase and started to walk down the hill looking forward to what my summer would bring me.

**So how was it? It was a tad boring cause I had to give background on everyone but hey now I can start dishing out the drama...and percabeth...so stick with me I should have a new update soon ( I have a 21 hour car ride next week...parents...why cant we fly...:)) So I will have plenty of time to write. So press the blue button down at the bottom and review I really don't like flames because most of the time they are unhelpful and just plain mean so i would appreciate if you didn't leave flames:) Thanks update coming soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys Heres my second chapter. i want to thank you for the reviews, story alerts/favorites, and author favorite/alerts. I was amazed by how many people favorited/ alerted the story...now if y'all would review that would be even better...but I'm not complaining:) so enjoy the story**

**Disclaimers I don't own Percy Jackson...Annabeth does:)**

I walked down the hill, leaving foot pints in the wet morning grass. It was so great to be back at camp. I walked pass the volley ball courts with the big house to the left and made my way to the rectangle of cabins. You see the cabins used to be in a giant U but when we saved the world from the titans part of Percy's wish was to have each god, even the minor, have a cabin at camp. Isn't he just amazing I mean turning down godhood for me, it was the sweetest thing anyone has done for me ever!

I walked past the Dionysus cabin looking at its log cabin type of design. Dionysus only had two children and one was killed in the battle of the labyrinth so the cabin was pitch black. Next was the Aphrodite cabin. I knew no one would be awake cause they always complain when they do wake up early about how they don't get enough beauty sleep and how they will turn into ugly trolls. Then Travis and Connor Stoll decided to tell them that they don't need to worry because they already look like ugly trolls. Lets just say Connor and Travis had an interesting week after that...next was Artemis. It was pitch black in there because she was a maiden goddess and, like, shunned boys so she had no children. Then I approached the familiar gray cabin with a number six on the door.

I took a good look around camp looking to see if anyone was awake and when I saw no one I opened the door to my home.

It was dark inside, but I knew the cabin so well I didn't need the lights. I maneuvered around the desks and made my way to the beds where my & siblings would be sleeping. Thats when I tripped on what I later would learn to be a calculus text book. I whispered a cursed in ancient Greek to myself. I took a careful look around making sure I didn't wake anybody. I saw Malcolm Stir but no one awoke. I sighed in relief and got up but not without knocking a cup of pens and pencils on to the ground with a CLANG!...maybe I didn't know the cabin as well as I thought I did...

With that noise all of my sibling were up out of bed with weapons in there hands ready to defend anything that came after them. I saw a silhouette run to the light switch and turn it on.

"Annabeth!" they all yelled.

" Hi guys." I said sheepishly

And that was when I was bombarded with hugs and a bunch of...

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Theres my little sis!"

"Your hairs has gotten so long!"

"Why didn't you come yesterday?"

I put my hand up in a stopping motion."WOW you guys ask a lot of questions." I said sarcastically.

"Well we are children of Athena." My sister Amber replied.

Thats how all 8 of us ended up heading down to the beach. When we got there we all sat in a circle. Malcolm, the third oldest, was sitting across from me with his feet on my oldest brother Derek who was sitting next to Malcolm. Then it was my second oldest brother James who was laying on his back in the sand. Then came my 1 year younger sister Arabella who was sitting sideways in my lap and behind me was my 6 month younger sister Amber who I was leaning back against. Then to our left was my 2 year younger brother Taylor and then my 3 year younger brother Hudson. Its funny cause our stereotype is stick in the mud angry kids but we are all pretty affectionate to each other...incase you couldn't tell by our body language to each other.

We where all laughing cause Malcolm had just made a joke about the girl from the hermes cabin that James is dating Penelope. I subconsciously looked over to the Poseidon cabin that was dark except for the glow of the fountain in the conner.

"Thinking about someone?" Derek said to me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up" I said back to him

My siblings don't mind Percy but my older brothers are very protective over Arabella, Amber and myself. And now there extra protective over me cause those two are single at the moment.

"So how are you two?" Amber asked from behind me obviously implying Percy and myself's relationship.

Derek, James and Malcolm ears all perked up and tuned back into the conversation when this question was brought up.

"Where good" I said while smiling.

" BOOOOO!" Arabella replied back "We want details!"

Oh gods here we go I thought.

"What do you mean by details?" I replied back "Were happy and in love with each other."

"YOU GUYS ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! AWWWWWW!" Arabella and Amber replied back at the same time.

I saw most of my brothers roll their eyes at the girls comment.

"Well, that is just gross." Hudson replied

"Well, when your older and in love like James and Annabeth you'll understand." Derek told Hudson.

"Wait a minute," James put his hand up, "who ever said I was in love with Penelope?"

"You've been dating for two years, and you have said it yourself!" Malcolm countered back.

"Yea but lets not say that out loud because I don't need the Aphrodite cabin stalking me and her like how they do with Annabeth and Percy." James said.

He received a bunch of yeahs and whatevers from us, and I took another glance at the Poseidon cabin.

"You know we wont be to offended if you go to see him" Malcolm told me.

" You guys are the best." I said while getting up and brushing the sand off my shorts.

"Yea its 7:15 and I'm still tired so were going back to bed." Derek said while getting up to brush the sand off his pants.

" Okay I'll see you at breakfast then!" I yelled back as I walked to the Poseidon cabin.

**AN: Was is good? bad? want more? please push that large blue button at the bottom \/ and REVIEW please! **


End file.
